Mei-Li
by Matsimela29
Summary: When Pidge gets super sick, Shiro gets an opportunity to share his true feelings for her. What will happen? Will she share his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Pidge was working on Green when it happened.

Lance and Shiro came through the door. They were in the middle of an intense discussion. They finally seemed to realise she was there and abruptly quieted.

"Hey, Pidge, we're all about to go to the training room for group training, so do ya wanna come?" Lance said, bending over the top of Pidge's computer.

"Sure, gimme a tick," Pidge held up her pointer finger. "Okay, done! Let's go!" She jumped up, then immediately doubled over in pain.

Shiro rushed over to see what was wrong. Pidge collapsed and screamed, like she was being tortured. Shiro looked extremely worried as he gently picked her up.

"Lance! Go get someone!" Shiro barked.

Lance nodded, then sped off. Shiro carried Pidge, whimpering and clutching her stomach, to the lounge where he then laid her down.

Everyone else came running into the lounge in a few doboshes. Allura's hair was everywhere, whereas Hunk had his apron and oven mitts on. Coran had oil all over his clothes, and Keith was in full paladin armor.

"What happened?!" Keith inquired, looking alarmed.

"I don't know, she was fine, then she was doubling over like she had been stabbed." Shiro said, checking her temperature with his human hand. His face gave it all away. "She's burning up," He said.

Pidge suddenly sat straight up and threw up blood. She shuddered and sobbed. Hunk rushed and got a trash can just as she threw up again. She vomited several more times, then went still.

Shiro, who still had his hand on her forehead, panicked. "Her temperature just dropped to ice-cold. We need to get her to a healing pod." He gently lifted her limp frame and full-on sprinted to the healing pods.

All of the others exchanged confused looks. Usually, Shiro didn't panic that much. In fact, he had always kept calm.

After about half a varga, Shiro hadn't come back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, I'm gonna go see where Shiro is. He seemed shaken up," Keith had said, getting up from his perch on the top of the couch. The others had been in shock. Seeing the smallest of the team so sick and weak had struck too close to home for them.

Everyone else nodded.  
Keith found Shiro sitting at the foot of Pidge's healing pod. His head was in his hands, and his shoulders were shaking. It was almost as if he was- no, he couldn't be.

"Hey, Shiro?" Keith sat down next to him, putting his hand on his back.

Shiro looked up at him. His eyes were watery and rimmed with red. He took a shaky breath.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Keith asked, his voice soft.

"I'm so scared. Pidge is half-dead, and there's nothing I can do." He cried. He looked heartbroken, like he was in love with someone but they're forbidden.

Keith knew his expression too well. That was because it looked back at him every time he looked in the mirror.

"You're in love with her, but you can't have her. You don't think she shares your feelings." He said, staring at the opposite wall.

Shiro looked dumbfounded. "How did you-"

"I'm in love with Acxa. Once you see that look in the mirror, you can recognise it on others." Keith said bitterly.

"Oh, gosh, I had no idea. Keith, if you want to talk about it, I'm always here." Shiro said.

"Stop! I'm supposed to be comforting you!" Keith laughed, softly punching Shiro in the shoulder.

They both chuckled, then sobered up once they remembered Pidge.

"I promised Matt I would keep her safe," Shiro whispered.

"You couldn't have done anything. What happens happens. We just need to figure out how to cope with it." Keith said, looking in the blade of his dagger from the Blade of Marmora.

"Thanks, Keith. It's pretty late. Get some rest. I'll still be here." Shiro patted Keith on the back.

"Okay. Are you sure that you'll be okay?" He asked, standing up.

Shiro nodded and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three and a half quintants later..._

Shiro hadn't rested at all since Pidge had entered the healing pod. He constantly watched over her.

Her hair growth had sped up magically in the healing pod, so it was now a little longer than her collarbone. It was swept over her left shoulder. She didn't have her glasses on, and somehow, that made her seem more enchanting. Shiro hadn't realised how pixieish she was until she was in the healing pod's standard suit.

Her little frame was accentuated by the tight fabric. Her hips and chest both looked bigger now, as opposed to when she wore loose-fitting clothes.

He heard the door slide open.

"Hey, Shiro, you need to get rest. You haven't rested in over three quintants." Keith said, putting his hand on Shiro's shoulder. Shiro was still looking at Pidge.

"No, I'm fine." Shiro argued.

"Shiro, go get rest, or I will have to knock you out and drag you to your room so you can sleep. Besides, I'll be here. The tick she wakes up, I promise that I'll notify you," Keith insisted.

"Just one more varga!" Shiro pleaded. Keith shook his head no. Shiro frowned, but started to walk away when he heard the hiss of the healing pod.

He whirled around just as the healing pod opened. Pidge stared at them wildly, then collapsed like she was fainting. Shiro ran to catch her in his arms.

She looked up at him and whispered, "We never got to train." then passed out.

"I thought the healing pod was supposed to heal her!" Shiro snapped, holding her delicately in his arms, bridal style.

"She probably just needs to sleep a little," Keith shrugged his shoulders.

Shiro nodded. He carried her back to her room, and laid her down on her bed. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders, and went back to his room to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_One Quintant later..._

Shiro stretched his arms, and got out of bed. As he got ready for the day, he wondered how long he had been asleep. He hoped that Pidge wasn't awake yet, because he wanted to be there when she woke up. He hurried to her room.

He peeked inside, and saw that she was still asleep. He sat down on the edge of her bed, and silently stroked her cheek, admiring her peaceful face. She had a little smile on her face, clearly having a good dream.

After about twenty doboshes, Pidge stirred. She rubbed her eyes. Shiro quickly withdrew his hand. She opened her eyes and stretched, sheets sliding off of her petite torso.

"Sh-Shi-Shiro? What are you doing here?" She stuttered.

He smiled warmly and said, "I couldn't let you be alone when you woke up."

"Hey Pi-" Lance barged in, the color draining from his face. "Oh. I was just seeing if you were awake and wanted some food goo."

"That sound delicious! Thanks, Lance!" Pidge perked up, grinning.

"You're welcome." Lance hurried to the kitchen.

"Do you feel okay?" Shiro said, sitting next to her. His angelic eyes looked at her with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't feel up to doing a lot." Pidge shrugged her shoulders.

Shiro took her tiny hands in his huge ones and looked in her eyes with sincerity. "If you need anything, just call on me. I will always be here for you." He promised, sending shivers up her spine. He leaned down. Pidge caught her breath. Shiro drew closer, until she could smell the minty toothpaste on his breath. No, this couldn't be happening. She didn't think he liked her.

"Hey! I got the-" Shiro and Pidge leapt apart as Lance came trotting into the room. He finished, realising what he had interrupted. His face turned bright red. "Okay, you know what, I'll just set this down right here and..." He set the food goo down and ran as fast as possible out of Pidge's room.

Shiro laughed as he stood up. "He's something else, isn't he?" Pidge rolled her eyes and laughed. Shiro turned to leave, but Pidge called out in desperation, "Please stay! I'd like you to keep me company."

Shiro internally screamed _YES_. He sat back down next to her.

Pidge picked up the bowl of food goo and spoon. Her hands shook violently, the bowl wobbling and the spoon trembled.

Right before she dropped them, Shiro offered, "Here, let me." He took the bowl and spoon and fed her.

He fed her, spoonful by spoonful until there was no food goo left. Once they were done, Shiro set down the bowl and spoon on her nightstand. When he turned back around, Pidge flung her arms around him.

Shiro was slightly shocked. He regained his senses and wrapped his arms around her waist. It was easy, seeing as her waist was the thickness of his neck.

Pidge suddenly let go and stared up at him with her golden-brown eyes. "Thank you, so much. I can't think of a way to thank you enough."

Shiro raised his eyebrows "You're welcome. I can think of a way, though."

"Ahh. I think I know what you're thinking about," Pidge smiled mischievously.

He stroked her cheek with his human hand, and leaned his head down toward her. She leaned up. Their lips met for the first time.

The kiss was long, slow, and sweet. For both of them, it was their first kiss. They probably weren't the best kissers in the world, but they didn't care. For a few moments, the world seemed to stop. Nothing else mattered.

As they pulled apart, gasping for breath, Pidge whispered, "I thought that would never happen, except in my dreams."

"Katie, I have been waiting for this to happen for forever. I fell in love with you at the very beginning." He took her face in his hands, caressing her cheekbones.

"Kiss me again," Pidge pleaded.

"My pleasure." Shiro kissed her fiercely.

They made out for a few doboshes, then contentedly cuddled throughout the morning. They finally decided to go to lunch with the rest of the crew.

Shiro respected Pidge's privacy and left her room while she changed.

When she came out, she was positively glowing. Her hair was flowing around her shoulders. She left her glasses off, which added to her feminine charm. Instead of wearing her usual baggy shorts and shirt, she was actually wearing a dress. It was a simple black t-shirt dress, but it was paired with a pearl choker, which looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow, Katie. You look gorgeous." Shiro was dumbstruck.

She smiled and linked her arm through his. "Come on, let's go to lunch now. And thank you, I try."

When they entered the dining room, everyone swarmed around Pidge, excited that she was okay. Hunk surprised them all with some hot and fresh chocolate chip cookies.

During the meal, Pidge leaned over and whispered to Shiro, "Hey, at the end of lunch, should we tell them?"

Shiro nodded and smiled.

So, at the end, Pidge stood up and got everyone's attention. "Guys, I have an important announcement."

"What is it? Are you leaving the team? Please tell me that you're not!" Lance interrupted.

"No, Lance. Shut up." Shiro intervened.

"Okay, well, as of three doboshes ago," Pidge looked to Shiro for support.

Shiro stood up with her, grasped her hand and finished for her. "Katie and I are a couple."

"Finally, you plucked up the courage," Keith muttered under his breath as everyone else gushed over the new couple.

"What was that, Keith?" Pidge asked innocently.

"I was just saying that Shiro FINALLY plucked up the courage." Keith shamelessly admitted.

Everyone laughed. Shiro looked a little put off, but he laughed anyway.

Then, suddenly, the castle's alarms went off, and the ship shook violently.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I just wanted y'all to know that I try to write as much as possible. Also, a shout out to justbasics16, thanks! This is my first fanfic, and so it makes me so happy that you can't wait for more!

* * *

Everyone ran to the bridge. On the screen, they saw what was happening.

Several Galra fleets were attacking them. They were under heavy fire.

"Paladins! Get to your lions!" Allura yelled, taking her place on her podium.  
As the paladins launched, Shiro opened up a private coms link with Pidge.

"Katie, It's going to be rough out there. Promise me that you'll stay safe, and get away if we get captured, overpowered, anything. I can't stand to see you hurt again."

"No way! Would you leave me? No, you wouldn't. I don't care if we get captured. I just want us to be together. If you think I'm gonna leave you in battle, then you certainly have another thing coming." Pidge ranted, flying out onto the battlefield.

"Fine," Shiro grumbled "Just be careful. I love you."

"Ditto."

They worked excellently together. None of the Galra fighters could lay a mark on either of them.

Then out of nowhere, A huge tractor beam swept across the lions. Everyone except Shiro was caught.

He screamed in rage, then flew at full speed towards the lead cruiser, lighting it up with his lion's jaw , the tractor beam shut down, and the paladins were free.

In a few doboshes, the battle was over. The lions returned aboard. When the paladins arrived on the bridge, Allura and Coran congratulated them on a successful fight. As everyone was dispersing to do different activities, Keith pulled Shiro aside.

"Hey, all of the other paladins could hear what you and Pidge said. It was sweet." Shiro turned bright red.

"Uhh… I thought that was private."

"If by private, you mean between _all _of the paladins, then yes, it was very private." Keith chuckled.

"Oh. I'll keep that in mind." Shiro said meekly, turning towards the door.

"I would if I were you."

Shiro nodded and walked off to find his girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Just a shout out, again, to justbasics16! Your positive reviews have brightened my day, and motivated me to keep writing!

Shiro found Katie typing furiously on her laptop in her lion's hangar. Shiro had decided not to tell her that the rest of the paladins had heard what they said. When he walked in, she perked up, smiling at him with those gorgeous golden brown eyes.

"Whatcha doin' Katie?" He asked, leaning over her computer.

"Trying to find out what this goo is." She gestured towards a clear canister filled with a pulsating blue slime. "I found it floating in space! Isn't it fascinating? It reminds me of the distress signal from the Olkari, when I deepened my bond with Green." As if on cue, her lion tossed it's head and roared.

"Hey! That's not appropriate!" Number 5 yelled at her lion.

"What'd Green say?" Shiro cocked his head.

"She- she said that she approves of you, but if you hurt me, blah blah blah, some choice words, blah blah blah, she'll kick your butt." Pidge tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Ahhh. I'm not planning on hurting you, not one bit." He promised, kissing her on the forehead.

"Good." She closed her laptop's lid, and jumped up. "I can finish this later. Let's go have some fun."

Shiro raised his eyebrow. "Like what?"

Pidge jumped up, threw her arms around him, and kissed him full on the mouth. She pulled away for a second. Her eyes glinted mischievously. Shiro gave her a soft kiss.

It quickly escalated from kissing to full-on making out. Pidge's legs were wrapped around Shiro's waist, and he had her pushed up against the wall.

They moved perfectly in sync. The couple was kissing like it was their last kiss. Shiro, as inexperienced as he was, knew exactly how to turn her on. One hand held her up by her thigh, and one was tracing up and down her spine.

"Shiro, we need to stop. What if someone walks in? Plus, no offense, but nineteen isn't a good age to get pregnant." Katie abruptly pulled away, caressing his cheek lovingly.

"Okay. But I have one request." Shiro smiled. He could see the confusion in her eyes. "Don't call me Shiro. Call me Takashi."

"Okay, _Takashi_." Shiro loved how he said his name, like it was the best name in the world.

Their heads turned as the door beeped. They leapt apart as Hunk came trotting into the room.

"Hey, Pidge, there's a surprise waiting for you on the bridge. I'll give you a hint. Your glasses belonged to him before you had them." His eyes glittered in excitement.

"Matt!" Pidge squealed, sprinting to the bridge.

Shiro and Hunk laughed, but followed her anyways. When they got to the bridge, Pidge and Matt were hugging each other.

Matt's hair had grown since they last saw him. It was now tied back in a short ponytail. It honestly looked kind of ridiculous.

"Hey, Shiro!" Matt called. Pidge whirled around.

"Hey Matt. It's good to see you." Shiro clapped him on the back.

"Hey, Matt, I need to talk to you for a moment." Pidge gestured to the other side of the room. She whispered something into his ear. He looked at her in amazement.

"Is this true, Shiro?!" Matt had a huge grin across his face. "That you're dating my sister?"

"Sure is. I'm absolutely the luckiest guy in the world." He confirmed.

"Well, I certainly approve. I knew y'all liked each other from the first time you met, before the Kerberos mission." He chuckled.

"That's good. I would feel like I was distancing you two if you didn't." Shiro shrugged his shoulders in the annoyingly cute way he did.

"Hey, I hate to break up this heartfelt discussion, but, uh, PIDGE needs to find out what that goo was." Allura said firmly.

"Okay, maybe I can help her!" Matt ruffled Pidge's hair like he used to.

Pidge smiled up at him. She had an ominous feeling that this goo wasn't a good thing. She dismissed the thought, despite her instincts screaming at her. If the goo was evil, then they would find out soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

After intense vargas of calculations and testing the goo, Pidge and Matt finally found what it was.

They called everyone to Green's hangar, where Pidge's workshop was.

"Okey doke. So, after many long vargas, we have finally found out what this goo is. I know you all were about to go to bed, but this is super important. Trust me, if it wasn't I wouldn't keep y'all up like this." Pidge rambled.

"Pidge, just get to the point." Lance tapped his foot impatiently.

"Okay, okay, geez, calm down." Pidge pulled up a recording up on the screen.

"'_Help. The Galra have taken our planet hostage. All the children have been sold as slaves. The women have been taken as pets for the commanders. The last of our men are just trying to survive. We won't last for many more Spicolian Movements. Our supplies are low. Help. 22- beta- 7- plexus.'"_ A raspy male voice issued from the speakers.

"Thankfully, this goo was only released yesterday, so this is incredibly accurate. We're in the general area, so we should be able to reach these coordinates with a small wormhole. Guys, this is urgent. We need to go now, no matter how sleep-deprived we may be. Allura, can you fire up the teludav?" Pidge asked, like she was in charge.

"Yes, I can."

"Good. We need it ready in about ten doboshes. EVERYONE needs to be fully alert, INCLUDING YOU, LANCE!" Pidge threw her bottle of water at Lance, who was snoring against the wall. It hit him right in the chest, hard enough to wake him up.

"Ow! Hey!" Lance shouted, jumping up. "Why did you do that? You didn't have to!"

"If I didn't, you'd still be snoring and drooling on the wall. Maybe if we're successful, a lady might take a fancy to you. I know you'd like that." Pidge grumbled.

"No, I- actually, that would be awesome! Thanks for the challenge, Pidge!" Lance perked up.

"Wasn't a challenge," Pidge said under her breath. "So, we need everyone to their lions, and ready to launch."

"Can do! Go on, get to your battle stations!" Shiro shooed everyone else out. He turned back to Pidge. "Katie, I don't like the idea of this. The last time that we were in that quadrant, there was nothing but space dust. I mean, how can we know that this isn't a trap? I don't want to risk anything. Katie, I don't want to risk _you._ I love you. If this is a trap set by Zarkon, then we could be flying right to our deaths."

"We have to. An entire planet is about to be completely overrun by the Galra." She argued.

"Katie, please!"

"Takashi, I love you too, but we have to help them. We're on Team Voltron. It's our duty to the universe." She said softly, taking his hand in hers.

"Why is it, that you always win these types of arguments? I guess it's because of your gorgeous eyes. Nothing can resist them." He chuckled, pulling her out the door and to the bridge.

When they got to the bridge, everyone was ready.

"Okay, Allura, teludav! Matt! You're with Coran, and you should be able to find Slav in the engine room. We need him to calculate the reality thingy, or whatever. We need to get his input." Pidge ordered from her seat.

"What do I do?" Lance asked.

"Shut up and stay out of the way." Keith butted in.

"Keith, Lance, I swear if you fight, I will fire my vine cannon at you and let the vines eat you from inside." Pidge snapped.

The boys immediately quieted.

The lions launched, and Allura fired up the teludav. When they got there, the alarms blasted their eardrums.

"What's wrong?!" Hunk yelled over the cacophony of alarms.

"Pidge! You have someone boarding your lion!" Matt warned, turning the volume on the alarms down.

"Oh no! It's a Blarket! Your chances of survival have just gone from highly unlikely to impossible!" Slav screeched.

"Thanks a lot, Slav." Shiro rolled his eyes.

"No! This is important! They have razor-shar-" Shiro cut off the connection to the engine room.

"And you, Slav, have razor-sharp silence." Shiro finished what Slav was going to say.

A piercing scream racked the coms.

"Pidge! Are you okay?" Keith yelled.

"The Blarket just broke into the head! Oh, quiznak, he's advancing!" She screamed in anguish.

"Pidge!" Hunk called

"Pidge! Are you okay? Katie!" Shiro yelled over the coms.

The same raspy voice as in the recording sounded through the speakers. "Your precious green paladin has been killed. Hand yourselves over to me, and I will not take any more lives."

Shiro screamed in pain. His cries echoed throughout the system, as if amplified with a thousand microphones.

"Never!" Lance yelled.

"Your mistake." He said ominously. Then, there was a sudden pop, like he was teleporting away.

"Ta- Taka- Takashi," Pidge faintly whispered through her helmet's coms.

"Katie! You're alive! Are you okay?" Shiro wept with joy.

"Takashi, I love you." Her breath came in short, ragged pieces.

"Oh, no! Katie! Answer me! Katie!" He yelled in desperation. He pushed the green lion to it's hangar. As soon as he landed, he sprinted to Green's open maw.

He rushed inside to see his girlfriend lying on the ground in a pool of blood, that was rapidly growing. Five long slashes marred her chest.

_He cut her up like a piece of meat, _Shiro realised. The long cuts were green, like they were poisoned.

He knelt next to her. She reached up with her hand and touched his cheek softly.

She breathed, "I love you, Takashi. No matter what." And went limp.


	8. Chapter 8

"Katie? Katie!" Shiro checked her pulse. He felt it slow significantly under his fingers. Her heart was only beating about once per five seconds.

He picked her up and jet-packed to the healing pods. He put her in one, then went back to the others, who were in the lounge

"Shiro? What happened to Pidge? Is she okay? Shiro, what happened to my sister?" Matt bombarded him with questions.

"And what happened to you?" Keith asked. Shiro followed his line of sight and saw that he was drenched in blood.

"Oh, god. That's not hers…" Hunk realised.

Shiro ran to the nearest bathroom, and promptly threw up. He didn't understand. He had seen blood several times. This time was apparently different.

Matt came up behind him and patted him on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Hey, if you want to talk about it, I'm here." Matt said once Shiro was done puking and had wiped his mouth.

"The- the creature- it tore her up. The sight of her- lying in a pool of blood- it was too much. She's now in a coma. I can't do anything. I feel so- so- helpless." He shuddered.

"Hey, just because you can't do anything physically, doesn't mean that you're helpless. It just means that you've gotta work with what you have." Matt countered.

"I don't know what to do."

"Wait. As long as it may take, wait. If you love her, the best thing you can do is wait. When she wakes up, whenever that may be, be by her side, and let her know that she's never alone." He advised.

Matt patted his back as they returned to the lounge. When they got there, Keith, Lance, and Hunk were gone. But, within a few ticks, they were back.

"Hey Shiro, we saw how bad it was. We don't blame you. I would have done the exact same thing." Lance said sympathetically.

Shiro sat down, and everyone gathered around him.

"I'm going to track that thing down, and kill it. It's going to come back, and I can't let what happened to Katie happen to anyone else." He looked all of them in the eyes. "I can't see that happen again. You guys are my family."

"No! Shiro, if we stay out of the area, then we're safe. He can't get to us." Hunk argued.

"Hunk, I have to. How am I helping if I am doing nothing? If I don't do something, then I'm useless." He jumped back up, fire burning in his eyes.

"Shiro, you're not useless. You are doing your job, as Pidge's boyfriend by staying on this ship and watching over her. You are doing the best thing you can right now." Allura gently made him sit back down.

"I guess you're right. I should probably stay here." He gave in, sighing loudly.

"Now come on, don't sound so defeated! I have plenty of stuff to be done around the castle if you please!" Coran suggested.

"No, I'll pass, thank you." The rest of the team snickered as Shiro politely declined.

Shiro, sensing the end of the discussion, slipped away to the healing pods. He silently stared at his beloved, his heart aching every time he saw the sickly green slashes that ran from her collarbone to her waist. He was so mad that she got hurt that he wanted to go and kill the Blarket in the most painful way possible.

A Blarket is a type of alien, from planet Blark. They looked a lot like humans, if you don't count their excessively long nails and teeth, and also their long antennae sticking out of their heads. Their nails and teeth were coated in a type of venom that was unique to the Blarket. No two Blarkets had the same type of poison, and only the wielder of the poison could make an antidote. Their bite was deadly, but their scratches with their razor-sharp nails would only leave severe scarring.

Their last encounter with a Blarket had been relatively peaceful. Most Blarkets devote their lives to peace, but that wasn't the case with this one. Shiro assumed that the one that maimed Katie was working for Zarkon.

Shiro was so thankful that the Blarket hadn't bitten her. He wouldn't have known what to do if it had.

His thoughts were interrupted by the hiss of the door opening. He was surprised to see Coran coming in, of all people.

"I can see how long she'll need to be in there." He offered, striding over to the main control panel.

"That would be great," Shiro said gratefully.

"Okay… A little less than a Spicolian Movement." He said cheerfully. "The last time a Blarket victim was in a healing pod, it took two phoebes, so Number Five is extremely lucky."

"One week?! But that's going to take forever!" Shiro stared at Coran disbelievingly.

"You forget, patience yields focus. Why not focus on training, or planning a date with her once she's better?" Keith suggested, striding in.

"You know what, that's actually a good idea. I'll get Matt to stay with her, while I plan our date!" Shiro smiled for the first time since he had found out about the fake distress signal.

_Oh, quiznak, _He realised. _I have no idea of how to plan a date. Well, I guess I'll learn now._


	9. Chapter 9

_One Spicolian Movement Later..._

* * *

"Hey, Shiro!" Keith came running up to Shiro.

"Yeah, Keith?"

"Hey, Allura said that Arus was probably the best place to go for your date. She also said that she'll wormhole you there and back." He caught up with Shiro, not even out of breath.

"That's awesome. Tell her that I love that idea. Thanks, Keith, for all of your help." He smiled and gave Keith a hug.

"I am just doing this because you're like my brother, and I want to hear wedding bells in the future." Shiro turned bright red.

"Um, well, we're a little young. Neither of us are of drinking age yet." He countered, his face still as red as a cherry.

"Okay, but mark my words, I'm going to be hearing wedding bells in you guys' futures." He chuckled, bumping Shiro on the shoulder

"Sure. Whatever. Shoo." Shiro shooed him away. The reason being was that he was about to go check on Katie.

As he entered the room full of healing pods, he saw the face that he had been waiting to see awake for a long time.

"Katie!" He rushed forward. Katie was leaning on Matt for support. When she heard her name being called out, she looked up and beamed. She hobbled towards him as he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Katie," He whispered to her.

"Takashi," She sighed happily. She pulled away a little, and stared up at him with her adorable golden brown eyes.

He leaned downwards and kissed her gently. She wrapped her delicate arms around his neck. Time seemed to stop all around them. Nothing else mattered. His darling Katie was back in his arms.

Matt cleared his throat, and shuffled his feet nervously. "I'm still here, you know. The brother of the girlfriend? Hellooo?"

The couple pulled apart, laughing. Pidge winced, clearly in pain.

"Katie? What's wrong?" Shiro asked, alarmed.

"I don't know. All I remember is being cut. I need to go change. Please excuse me." She hobbled off, and almost fell, but Matt caught her and helped her back to her room.

Shiro went to wait outside her room with Matt.

When she came out, her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. She wiped a tear from her cheek, possibly unaware that the boys could see.

"Katie, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Shiro grabbed her hand.

"I- I- I-" She sniffled. "I- didn't know it would be this bad. I just wasn't expecting it to be this- this- this painful."

"What?" Matt asked.

Pidge took off the hoodie she was wearing. Underneath, she was wearing a loose tank top.

You could see the green scars running up and down her body. They were swollen and they looked like they hurt a lot.

"It hurts. So, so much," She burst into tears.

Shiro and Matt both gently wrapped her in a huge hug. She sobbed into their chests, letting out all the pain and fear that she had been holding in.

It broke Shiro's heart to see her in so much pain and so broken. Her confidence seemed to be completely deteriorated.

She slowly started to calm down., her tear-stained face looking up at Matt and Shiro.

"Thank you both, so, so, so much. I don't know what I would do without you two." She gave Matt a kiss on the cheek, and gave Shiro a tender kiss on the lips. "I love you both to the farthest galaxy and back a bajillion times."

"Katie, you are the light of my life, and the blood in my veins. I don't know what I would do without _you_." Shiro held her tiny trembling hands in his.

"Pidgey, I was so scared for the longest time as a prisoner of the Galra that I would never see or hear you again. I am the luckiest brother in the world to have you as my little sis." Matt ruffled her hair.

"Thanks, you guys. Can we eat? I'm starving." She asked, pulling her hoodie back over her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next Spicolian Movement, Shiro was still in the middle of planning his date with Pidge.

One thing that he noticed a lot was that Pidge spent a lot of time in her room and was significantly less confident in herself.

He mentioned this to Lance, and he said, "Don't worry, Shiro. I got this." Shiro doubted this very much, but he was okay with it anyway.

Lance knocked on Pidge's door the next quintant, she mumbled, "Come in."

"Hey, Pidge. Everyone has noticed something different about you. What's wrong?" He plopped down next to her on the edge of her bed.

"I feel so- so- so _pathetic._ That Blarket overpowered me in a matter of seconds, and I'm a paladin of VOLTRON, not some fairytale damsel in distress. I feel like someone always has to come rescue me. I just don't feel very confident. I feel weak and delicate, like glass." She vented, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Pidge, listen to me. Steal back your confidence. Own it. Don't let anyone make you feel puny, because if they do, they are no better than Zarkon. No one should have that kind of power. You are the smartest, strongest, and fiercest person I have ever met. I'm constantly in awe of you. So steal your confidence back from those who are crazy enough to mess with you or the rest of the team." He laughed. "Hey, I have this one song on my playlist that I think you'll like." He scrolled through his playlist on his tablet. "Ah ha!"

He let her put his earbuds in. Her eyes were closed and she was softly humming along.

At the end of the song, she pulled out the earbuds. "Thanks, Lance. I really needed that."

"You're welcome. And I don't want to see or hear _anything_ about you being pathetic, because you are all but that." He ruffled her hair and gave her a brotherly hug.

"Yes sir!" She laughed for the first time in a pheob.

"Good. Now go steal back your confidence!" He gently pushed her out the door.

"I will. I have an idea, but I need your help, though." She lowered her voice.

"What's this idea?' Lance asked. Pidge stood up on her tippy- toes to tell him. His eyes lit up and he nodded, "Can do!"

"Good. One Spicolian Movement?"

"I'm on it!"


	11. Chapter 11

_One Spicolian Movement Later..._

* * *

"Hey, Keith! Can you get this platter to the dining room? Thanks!" Hunk was rushing around the kitchen, preparing the all of the food for a big party that was being hosted at the Castle, because they needed a moral-booster.

Hunk was in charge of the food, as expected. Shiro, Allura, Kolivan, and Krolia were all in charge of the greeting and entertainment. Lance, Keith, and Pidge were in charge of all the socializing.

Everyone there was dressed in their very fanciest. All the guys were dressed in tuxedos, and the girls in their fanciest gowns.

The bowties that each man was wearing was coordinated with their position. For example, Lance's was blue, because of the blue lion, whereas Kolivan's was a greyish purple for the Blade of Marmora.

All the ladies were absolutely stunning. Allura was wearing a floor- length pale blue gown that had a long slit up the right side. It also had off- the-shoulder sleeves. Krolia's was a simple pale yellow tea- length dress with her knife from the Blade of Marmora strapped to her waist.

When everything was ready, the whole team got lined up by the large front doors.

As the guests started flooding in, Allura noticed that Pidge was nowhere to be found.

"Wherever could Pidge be?" She asked, looking around. Everyone but Pidge was there.

"I don't know. She should have been here by now." Shiro craned his neck over the large crowd of the Coalition Forces.

Just as the words left his mouth, he spotted his Katie mingling with everyone with great enthusiasm.

She spotted them and practically ran over.

"Hi! I'm sorry I was so late. What's wrong?" She greeted them brightly.

"Katie, you look- you- you look gorgeous!" Shiro stuttered, completely dumbstruck along with the rest of the team.

She was wearing a deep green silk ball gown with a plunging neckline. In her long, flowing golden brown hair was a wreath of Altean juniberry blossoms. But one thing that came as a complete surprise was her skin.

Where you think would be terrible, sickly green scars where she got attacked, was a beautiful tattoo. It was several intertwining vines, with pale pink blossoms and dainty little leaves.

"What? I won back my confidence, thanks to Lance." She smiled up at Lance.

"Lance?!" Keith spit out his drink, causing everyone in the vicinity to double over laughing.

"Yeah, Keith. He reminded me that just one opponent laying one blow on me doesn't make me pathetic. It helps me learn." She beamed, taking Shiro's hand in her's. "I need to talk to you for a moment," She whispered into his ear, standing up on her tippy- toes.

He nodded and she led him outside on the terrace. They watched the stars twinkle and the ships land far away in the distance.

"Takashi, I want you to know something. The whole time that I was in the healing pod, I was tempted to give up on living. The only reason why I wanted to keep living was because I remembered my love for you, and I couldn't bear not seeing you again. Takashi, I love you so, so much." She leaned up and kissed him softly.

She slowly pulled away, teasing him with her big brown eyes. "Takashi-"

Shiro put his finger up against her mouth, effectively silencing her. "I love you too, Katie." He bent down and kissed her like it was their first kiss for a long time, which it technically was.

"Oh, Takashi," She whispered, running her hands through his wild black hair. He wrapped his long, muscular arms around her tiny waist, relishing each and every one of her sweet kisses.

"Katie, we'd better get back to the party." He stroked her cheekbone with his Galra hand.

"Just a few more doboshes, Takashi, please," She pleaded, looking deep in his eyes.

"Fine. I don't think anyone will miss us." He held her in his arms and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Little did they know that the rest of the team was watching them from inside, money discreetly changing hands.


	12. Chapter 12

When they got back to the party, they had a marvelous time. They socialised with the members of the Voltron Coalition, played games, and never stopped smiling. They were never apart for more than five minutes, but when they were, the fire that usually burned in their eyes dimmed.

Krolia noticed this right away. "They are practically inseparable, don't you think?" She said softly, leaning over to Keith.

"Yeah, the last time I saw Shiro like this- actually, I've never seen him like this. But I can tell he loves her. I can also tell that he never stops thinking about her. They both would die for the each other. I've seen them during training. They're pretty rough, but if they feel like they're going too far, they'll stop, and compliment each other, kiss, stuff like that." He watched them mingle with all of the leaders from the Coalition.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Krolia teased him.

"Wh- wha- what- whatever gave you that idea?" He stuttered, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Come on, really. I'm your mother. If I can't tell, then I have failed at my number one job." She laughed, nudging him with her shoulder.

"I- I- I- Excuse me." He rushed off to Shiro. "Shiro! Help!" He pleaded in Japanese to his best friend.

"What's wrong?" Shiro turned his head towards Keith.

"My mom knows that I like Acxa."

"And that's bad why?"

"Because… Well… I don't know."

"Then don't worry about it. You're fine." He reassured Keith.

"Okay… Okay." Keith switched back to English. He nodded his head and slipped off again.

"What was that about, Takashi?" Pidge took his hand in hers.

"Nothing. He was just asking me a question." He answered, changing the subject. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. I think it's almost time for dinner." As if on cue, Hunk got everyone's attention and announced that dinner was served. Everyone went to the massive dining room and sat down at their assigned spots.

About halfway into the delicious feast, Allura clinked her spoon against her glass gently. "Members of the Voltron Coalition! If I may have your undivided attention for a bit!" She stood up and tapped a few buttons on the tabletop. A huge 3d holographic map spread out across the room. It showed the whole universe.

"Zarkon has conquered about this much of the entire universe." She motioned to a red area that covered about one half of the map. "We, the Coalition, have freed this much from his grasp." She waved her hand towards a blue section, which covered about one fourth of the map. "This area," She zoomed in on a green area on the holographic map, "Is no-man's-land. Our new goal is to spread our forces along the border between the neutral planets and the Galra Empire. Are there any questions?" She looked around to everyone. "No? Well then-" A single hand went up.

A young Galra boy from the Blade of Marmora was the person attached to the hand. "Our forces are already spread thin. Half of our spies have been found, and we are on the verge of extinction. What do you suggest we do?" His voice was clear and confident. His pitch-black eyes and his ruffled black hair made him look creepily angelic. His appearance rang a bell in the back of Krolia's mind.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" Allura looked a little put off.

"My name is Kai." As he said his name, Krolia flinched and made a strangled noise from the back of her throat.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Keith put his hand on her shoulder.

"K-Ka-Kai?" She said hoarsely.

"Yes, that's my name. Why?" Kai looked extremely confused.

"Kai? Oh my- Oh my gosh. Oh, gosh. Oh my heavens." She started crying.

"Mom? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Keith looked extremely alarmed.

"Keith, there's something you should know. When I left Earth, I was pregnant. I piloted myself to a peaceful planet, and had my baby there. Three quintants after I had a healthy baby boy, a thief broke into my house. The thief kidnapped my newborn, but didn't take anything else, except one piece of jewelry. It was a silver necklace that was around the neck of my baby boy. It was inscribed with the name 'Kai.'" She wiped her eyes.

"I- I have it." Kai got up and walked around the table to Krolia. He took off a silver necklace and showed it to her.

"That's- that's it. That's the necklace. Oh, my son." She hugged him tightly. He started crying too.

When they finally pulled apart, she cupped his face in her hands. "Oh, Kai. Oh, Kai." She wiped a tear off his face with her finger. "Kai, this is your brother, Keith. He's my firstborn." She pulled Keith over to Kai.

"H-hi." Kai said shyly.

"Hi? That's the kind of greeting you give your older brother?" Keith gave him a brotherly hug.

The rest of the CoAlition was watching these events with great interest. Kolivan was astounded. Kai had been his trainee for two phoebs, and he never thought that Krolia was his mother, despite the extreme resemblance. Kai looked like Krolia, but with Keith's hair (excluding the mullet).

"My two boys. My two, handsome boys." She whispered, holding them both close.

Keith motioned to his mom and brother to go outside to talk. They nodded and exited with him, Krolia's arms around their shoulders.


	13. Chapter 13

_One quintant later… _

* * *

Shiro strode into Pidge's room. He was about to whisk her off to Arus for their date he had been planning for two weeks. He had everything planned down to the smallest details.

"Hey Katie!" He leaned over her, kissing her forehead.

"Hey! What's up?" She spun around in her desk chair to face him.

"Chicken butt!" He laughed, giving her an eskimo kiss.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny." She kissed him softly. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. He picked her up and sat down with her on her bed.

"I have a surprise for you, Kit-Kat." That was his silly nickname for her. Lance tried to call her that once jokingly, and Shiro gave him a very stern talking-to about how that was his nickname for her, and no one else's.

"What is it, Space Dad?" She teased him back, ruffling his patch of white hair from his time as a Galra prisoner.

"I'll give you a hint. Get in some summer-y clothes and meet me in my lion's hangar." He got up and sauntered off.

Once her bedroom door was closed, she tore through her closet, desperately searching for something to wear. Finally, her eyes rested on something. "Perfect!" She whispered to herself.

* * *

She trotted up to Shiro, who was standing next to his lion's head. He was wearing black shorts and a sleeveless distressed red sweatshirt.

"Nice choice," He said, taking her hand and leading her into his lion's cockpit.

She blushed. She was wearing distressed jean short-shorts and an off-the-shoulder pale green striped blouse.

He sat down in his chair, and let his girlfriend sit on his lap. He launched out of the hangar and out into space. Allura opened a wormhole for them to Arus. When they got there, He piloted them down to a spot in the middle of a huge grassy field.

They got out and laid out a picnic on a blanket. They had a fun time, joking and chatting.

When they neared the end of their date, Shiro scooted close to Pidge. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. She responded by wrapping her arm around his neck and running her other hand through his hair. Shiro shifted slightly so that Pidge could sit on his lap. They made out for a long time, almost fifteen doboshes.

They finally surfaced for air, breathing heavily. They stared at each other, sighing in contentment.

"Kit- Kat," Shiro stroked her cheekbone. "I am _so_ lucky to have you." He brushed his lips against hers softly.

"Takashi. Oh, Takashi. I fell in love with you when I first met you before Kerberos. I've just been waiting for you to catch up." She snuggled up against his side.

"I guess I took long enough, didn't I?" He snickered.

"Too long," She whispered, leaning up to him. Her lips connected with his. "We have to get going. They'll wonder where we are." She whispered softly.

"You're right. They can't form Voltron without us in case there's an attack." He pulled away and got up.

Together, they cleaned up the picnic and walked back to Shiro's lion. Shiro called Allura and asked for her to open up the wormhole so they could get back.

When they got back, they were breathless and blushing. The rest of the team didn't know why. Lance decided that he would get to the bottom of it.


	14. Chapter 14

_The next quintant… _

* * *

Lance came running out of Pidge's room. His next target was Shiro's room. Then the training deck, then both of their lion's hangars. He was setting up cameras to see what Shiro and Pidge were up to.

When he finished, he ran back to his room and opened up his computer. He watched the feed from all the cameras.

After three vargas, nothing had happened. He set his computer to alert him if anything occurred.

* * *

_One Spicolian Movement Later… _

* * *

"NOTHING HAS HAPPENED! NOTHING! WHAT THE QUIZNAK IS UP WITH THEM?" Lance yelled while Hunk was pulling cookies out of the oven.  
"Calm down, Lance. The kitchen is a peaceful place, not a place to yell. Just because they were flustered when they came back doesn't mean anything happened. Maybe they just had a good time, and they really love each other. Who knows?" He set the cookies on the counter and put in the next batch.

"Something must have happened. I know Pidge. She looked uncomfortable." Lance insisted.

"Lance, you may know her really well, but Shiro knows her better. Why don't you just straight out ask him? He's too soft to keep anything from anyone."

"Sure. I'll do that. Sure. Yeah." He walked away, nodding to himself. He found Shiro fighting the Gladiator on the training deck. When Shiro paused to take a break, Lance seized his chance.

"Hey Shiro? Can I ask you a question?" Lance strode in.

Shiro put down his water bottle. "Sure. Go ahead."

"Well, it's about you and Pidge. I wanted to know, did anything happen on your date? Pidge seemed a little put off." He said cautiously.

"Nothing happened. We ate food, we chatted, we kissed, that's it. I swear that I didn't try anything." Shiro said firmly.

"Okay. I believe you. Pidge is like my little sister. I just don't want to see her hurt." Lance clapped him on the back.

"And she won't be hurt, as long as I have something to say about it." Shiro assured the blue paladin.

"Good." Lance smiled and walked off.


	15. Chapter 15

_Three deca-phoebs later… _

* * *

"Guess what's in three quintants?" Pidge beamed.

"What?" Shiro sat down next to her at the table.

"My birthday!" She laughed.

"Oh, that's right! 21. After today, you can drink!" Hunk stuffed his mouth with food goo.

"I guess. I'm just excited because my brother and I swore when we were little that when I'm 21, he has to take me to the moon. Isn't it funny? I've been to the edges of the universe, but I haven't been to the moon." She smiled fondly.

"Katie, will you go on a date with me on your birthday?" Shiro asked.

"Of course," Pidge said.

"And yet another Shidge moment here on the Voltron show," Lance narrated.

"Ha ha, Lance. Shut up, though." Pidge turned bright red. "Anyhow, I have to go work on Rover 2.0, so I'll won't see any of you guys for another 24 vargas." She laughed, standing up and walking away.

"She's tempting you," Lance said in a sing-song voice.

"You heard her. Shut up." Shiro blushed, getting up and going to his lion's hangar.

* * *

_Three quintants later… _

* * *

Pidge threw off her sheets and jumped out of bed. Today was her birthday! She put on her favorite dress, lavender with dark purple accents, and her comfiest pair of tennis shoes.

She raced to breakfast. When she got there, the whole room was dark. Then, the lights suddenly came on and everyone sprang up from behind the table and yelled, "Surprise!"

Her whole family was there, including her dog, Bae Bae. Nyma, Rolo, and Beezer were also there. Everyone that she had met and had a good experience with was there.

Hunk came out of the kitchen with a platter stacked with buttermilk pancakes, her favorite.

When she finished breakfast, Shiro passed her a hand-written note that said, "Meet me by Black."

She excused herself and ran off to the Black Lion's hangar. When she got there, Shiro was waiting by his lion's head.

They went through a wormhole, to Arus, where they had their first, of many, dates.

Their date was almost identical to their first. But at the end, Shiro had a surprise planned.

He suggested they take a walk. When they were about to go back to his lion, Shiro took his hands in hers.

"Katie, when I first met you 7 years ago, I quickly fell in love with you. I had no idea what the future had planned for me. I didn't know that I would be here today, as your boyfriend. But I do know one thing now. I love you." He got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. "Katie Holt, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

Katie had tears streaming down her face. "Oh, god, Takashi, YES!" She flung her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly. When they pulled apart, he slipped a thin ring on her hand.

It was silver. It was designed to look like several vines intertwined together. In the middle was a delicate flower made entirely out of diamond.

"Oh, Takashi, it's gorgeous," Pidge wiped her eyes.

"It took a while to find diamonds in space. It also took a long time to find silver, but I managed." He said sheepishly.

"I don't care if you found it on the ground. I just love you so much." Katie kissed him softly.

"We'd better get back. They'll get worried." He said quietly.

"Lance will have a stroke when I show him. So will my brother and Hunk. And Coran. But mostly Lance." She laughed softly.

"You're right. Lance _will_ freak out," Shiro smiled lovingly. He picked Pidge up and carried her piggy-back to the Black Lion.

When they got back to the Castle of Lions, they found everyone in the lounge. Pidge got their attention quickly.

"So, I- that is, Takashi and me- we have a big announcement." Pidge grinned from ear to ear. "We're getting married!"

"Are you serious? That's awesome!" Matt squeezed her in a huge hug. "My little sister, married! That's scary to think about."

Then, Lance came over and inspected her ring. "This isn't a prank?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Not at all. I gave Shiro my permission a few quintants ago," Sam Holt smiled.

Lance widened his eyes in surprise then promptly fainted. Hunk laughed and dragged him off, with everyone doubling over, laughing.

"So, when's the wedding?" Coran twisted his mustache.

"When do you want it, Katie?" Shiro said quietly to his fiancèe. He bent his head down towards her and put his hands on her shoulders from behind.

"I couldn't possibly wait a deca-phoeb, so maybe eight phoebs?" She whispered softly, craning her neck up to him.

"That sounds awesome," He spoke louder. "In eight phoebs." He said.

"Eight phoebs? That's not much time for you two to plan," Coleen Holt patted Bae Bae's head.

"They'll have help," Allura smiled warmly at the happy couple. "My mother's job before she met my father was a wedding planner. I still have her notebooks containing all of her techniques and tips."

"That's awesome, princess." Shiro raised his eyebrows and lowered his voice. "What do you think of Allura and your mom being our wedding planners?"

"That sounds great," She answered. "Allura, Mom, will you be our wedding planners?"

"I would be honored," Allura beamed.

"I can't wait until I see you walk down the aisle," Coleen wiped her eyes.

"Hey, Katie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Shiro asked her softly. He wanted to talk to her about something.

"Sure," She replied. She gave her brother the look that said, "Divert their attention so we can slip away." Thankfully, he got the message and shooed everyone off to the stargazing deck.

Shiro led Pidge off to a corridor that was rarely used, since it led to the storage space (Ha, ha, storage _space_). He brushed her hair back from her face in the dim light.

"Oh, Katie," He whispered. "I can't wait until I can call you Mrs. Shirogane," He laughed. "But seriously, I can't wait until we're married, Kit-kat."

"I can't wait, either, Takashi. But enough dwelling on the future. Let's just forget that and have fun," She suggested.

"Oh, you don't mean-" Shiro was cut off by Pidge's lips crashing against hers. She was kissing him fiercely. He responded enthusiastically, picking her up and pushing her up against the wall, their lips never parting.

Katie ran her hands through his hair. He traced her spine with his cold metal Galra hand. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. She reached down and took off her shoes, their lips never parting. With her permission, Shiro's tongue explored her mouth thoroughly.

They continued making out for several more doboshes, the heat and passion escalating. They were so focused on each other that they didn't notice the nearing footsteps.

Matt rounded the corner and froze. His sister and his best friend were making out. He tried to slip away unnoticed, but Shiro realised that someone was there.

Shiro pulled away from the kiss. "Takashi," Pidge whined, her head dropping to his chest. She then realised what Shiro was staring at and leapt away. "Oh-uh-I-uh-h-h-hi, Matt," She stammered, fixing her dress that had been pushed up to halfway up her thighs.

"Sorry. Allura sent me to find you. Dinner is in-" He checked his watch. "Crap! Two doboshes!" He ran away.

Pidge and Shiro followed suit. When they arrived, out of breath, everyone was about to sit down. They ate a sumptuous meal of all of Pidge's favorite foods.

When the meal ended, Allura stood up and raised her wine glass. "Here's to Pidge, the birthday girl. Her inquisitiveness and uniqueness is unmatched. She is a shining light in the darkness of our war-filled lives. May she live a long, happy, and healthy life. To Pidge!" She smiled widely and took a sip of her wine. Everyone else took a sip.

Shiro stood up and began his toast. "Katie, when I first met you before the Kerberos mission, the first thought that went through my head was, "This is Matt's sister? But she's so pretty!" Matt scoffed in indignation. "As soon as I saw how smart she was, I was in shock. She was so much like Matt, but so different. They both have the same inquisitive personality and fire burning in their eyes. But Katie was different. And for a while, I didn't know why. Then, when I was a prisoner of the Galra, I realised what it was. She never gave up on anything. I'm not saying that Matt did, but she never let something go. She searched for phoebs for her father and brother, and was successful. I realised something then, after that first thought. I was in love with her. My desire to see her again kept me alive. If she didn't exist, I wouldn't be here today, as her fiancé. Katie, my darling, I love you in every way, shape, and form, no matter the situation, context, or reality. I will never cease to care about you. You are the light of my life. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you, Katie. You deserve better than me." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"If that were true, I'd left a long time ago," She laughed. "You are perfect the way you are."

"Anyhow, to Katie, my fiancée, the love of my life." He raised his glass to his almost-wife. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Cheers erupted from all around. He sipped a little of his drink.

The rest of the night was like a dream. Pidge had the time of her life. It all went by in a blur. She drank, chatted, and played games.

As Shiro walked her to her room that night, Pidge was thinking about everything that had happened over that day. She realised how lucky she was to have a guy like Shiro in her life. Then she realised how hard planning a wedding was going to be. "Well, we have eight phoebs. That's more than enough time, right?" Boy, was she wrong.


End file.
